Forgive me father
by AnimagisInTraining
Summary: Reality can be worse than any nighmare. DG R
1. A bad beginning

A/N: Dedicated to Zuvalupa, who fixed this up for me, thanks heaps for ur help!Well, I haven't written one in a while, mostly lack of inspiration, but it sprung out of nowhere. D/G obviously, but you know me by now right? Oh, and just so that u dont get confused Lucius Italics.

Disclaimer: Draco and Ginny, belong to JK Rowling (although I plan to negotiate that!!!) So I am unfortunately just borrowing.

Ginny Weasley stood with her back to Draco, trying to conceal the tears that made her shoulders shudder uncontrollably. He had just come into the Astronomy tower to meet her and consequently, had not yet seen the bruises and cuts that adorned her face, neck and chest.

"Gin?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I missed you" He started as he encircled her waist with his hands, the feeling of his hands on her made her choke up, she reluctantly pushed his hands away from her, taking a step forward to get as far away from him as she could.

"What is it?' He asked worriedly, there was also a hint of frustration, as was true Malfoy Style.

"We can't see each other anymore Draco."

She could tell that he was metaphorically floored by her response by his silence. She wouldn't turn to him, she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to do what she needed to, she would have to hold him and kiss him. Also, she knew that if she turned, he would see the ugly bruises. She could tell that he was shocked, but he eventually spoke.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but it is never going to work, you're a Malfoy for gods sake."

"That never mattered before."

His voice was rising, knowing that the Malfoy temper could rival even that of her brother, Ginny flinched at his abrupt tone.

"How long did you expect this to continue Draco?"

He reached for her arm, so that he could turn her to face him, she tried to tug her arm away but he was too strong and she turned to him.

The Astronomy tower was generally very dark, and tonight was no exception but by the gentle flickering of the torchlight, her face was visible. There was a dark purple bruise that stretched from her forehead to her left ear…

_As her head struck the cold stone, she lost her footing and fell Her knees stung and her head was pounding…_

She had a black eye…

_His fist rained down on her body, striking her hard in the face…_

A long deep cut stretched from her right ear to her chin…

_The man on top of her breathed heavily and she heard the rustling of him getting something out of his pocket, opening her eyes as wide as she could after the long beating, she saw only the moons glistening reflection on what could only be a long silver blade. A sudden surge of pain erupted from the side of her face as he dragged the blade along her face, she was vaguely aware of the fact that she was screaming. Her body writhed and twisted beneath his strong frame, her skirt was torn and blood ran down her legs. Tears ran down her cheeks and stung the deep cut, mixing with her blood and dripping onto the floor. Her mouth tasted strongly of lead and as she moved to feebly push him away from her, she heard a crunch and when she looked down…_

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it, just know that I'm ending this now, before either one of us gets…hurt"

Brushing past him she felt him grab her wrist and try to pull her back, she screamed and dropped to the floor, clutching her wrist…

_Her white school shirt was drenched with blood; she could see that the knife was buried to the hilt inside her stomach. She tried desperately to pull away, there was a knife in her ribs, which made her weaker and as he pulled her back, she heard another deafening crack, as her wrist was broken…_

Only a thin stream of Draco's face was visible by the torchlight. His platinum blonde hair fell in short strands over his silver eyes _His hair was long and white, his cold silver eyes burned her when he stared down at her crippled form_ Draco rushed to her side, wrapping his hands around her to lift her up _He suddenly flew to her side, He wrapped his hard pale hands around her and lifted her onto his broom_.

Ginny screamed and pushed him away.

"No, not again, you can't hurt me again!"

"Ginny, you know I would never hurt you!"

Ginny shook her head, she thought for sure that it was him, in a way it was, Draco was Lucius' son, the son of the man who had done such horrible things to her. The air blew cold and her stomach ached where the wound was. Tears filled her eyed and she crouched to the ground, resting her head on her knees, which were still scarred. "Just go Draco, it can never work anymore, I have never loved anyone like I love you…but I look at you, and all I see is him."

"Him?"

A sudden rage filled her and her head flew up as she stood to face him.

"Your father Draco, do you see what he has done to me?" She was yelling but her voice trembled at the same time. "Just because he saw me kiss you, do you see what he has done?"

His face fell, and he cast his gaze to the ground. His hands clenched into fists, she could hear him muttering under his breath and he began to breath heavily…

"Bastard" he uttered over and over. Then he looked to her, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Ginny, I am so sorry, if I'd known… I'll kill him for this! But you can't let this break us apart Ginny, I won't let you."

"I can't Draco, I feel…I love you…but I can't look at you without seeing him, I can't look at you without wondering if next time he will kill me, but at the same time, I can't look at you without wanting to kiss you."

Draco approached her, a sorrow docile look in his eyes, His jaw was clenched tightly, but Ginny was openly crying. She looked down at him as he pulled his wand from his robe, uttered a spell and every torch in the room was extinguished, leaving a slice of moonlight through the open window. He raised his palm to her eyes and covered them, they stood alone in the dark, and no one could see them here. "Then don't look at me." He whispered into her ear before covering her lips gently with his. He could feel the scar that sliced her cheek, tasted her tears on her lips. For that moment all was forgotten, all that was, and all that seemed right to either of them was that moment, in the dark.

A/N: Well? What do u reckon???? Review plz


	2. stranger in a blurr

A/N: Ok, I wasn't exactly planning on continuing this but seeing as u guys seemed to like it, I'll do another.

Disclaimer: U know the drill, I don't own anything, don't make me say it, it depresses me.

All Ginny could see was black, her eyes, which had been the betrayal of her senses for so long were closed, allowing her to feel.

She felt one hand wrapping its way around her waist to pull her closer, until there was no space left between them, felt his muscular chest pressing against her frail form and she felt herself pulling him closer at the same time. She felt his hand cup her face in an effort to blur her mind, it was working. She felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up when his lips brushed the smooth skin of her collarbone.

_But time has changed nothing at all -  
you're still the only one that feels like home.  
I've tried cutting the ropes and  
I let you go but you're still the only one  
that feels like home._

She felt the warmth of a single tear run down her cheek and drip onto his, the sorrow of what she could have lost filled her, and eluded her in a single salty tear.

An echo of footsteps climbing the steps to the astronomy tower pulled them from each other, Draco's head whipped around to the door, the odd sound of three steps instead of two, the unmistakable tapping, tapping of metal on the cold stone steps. The room, blackened with shadows and an eerie light brewing from under the doorway, a shadow filled it, telling them that whomever was outside was about to enter, Draco's hand tightened around Ginny's before he rushed her into a particularly dark corner between the wall and a cupboard, He turned his back on the hiding spot where he had left her and disappeared out of sight as soon as the door opened. She heard Draco's breath become jagged and unsteady, The footsteps and the cold, harsh tapping of the cane on the ground grew louder as a third party entered the room.

The voice she heard next sent ice running down her spine, and brought a particular stabbing pain to her abdomen.

"Draco." Lucius muttered incoherently to his son.

"Father." Draco answered in the same tone of undutiful apathy.

The tension in the air grew thicker with the silence that stretched on for what felt like forever, before Draco spoke.

"What you did…" he started

"Was necessary Draco, I have no doubt that the little whore you were infatuated with has gone running to her brother and that imbecilic Potter by now. You can't seriously expect to have stayed with her, filthy muggle loving trash…"

In one swift movement, Draco had punched Lucius squarely in the jaw, knocking his cane to a skidding halt just in front of Ginny's legs. She heard Lucius curse under his breath before a second of shuffling, a cry and the cupboard she was cradled between was suddenly shaking with the force of someone being thrown into it with great force.

Ginny gasped louder than she had meant to and at the silence that surrounded her afterwards, she covered her mouth tightly with her hands to muffle her breathing, but it was too late. He had heard her and now, the footsteps could be heard slowly approaching the corner where she sat, His figure appeared in front of her like smoke, billowing in the air and blocking any exit, blurring her vision and making her chest tight with fear.

Lucius' mouth curled into an evil smile as he saw her cowering below him.

"So" His words cut like a knife, stirring a rage inside her that she had never felt before "I thought that I had gotten through to you, but here you are." His eyes were as cold as ice, and as he grabbed her wrist, she felt that his skin was as cold as ice as well.

Lucius pulled her to her feet in one rapid movement, S he could see Draco lying limp inside the broken wooden doors of the cupboard, the rage continued to brew inside her.

She felt her back strike the cold stonewall and as Lucius spoke, she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck, "What can I do to make you understand?" She felt his hand release her, still using the other to hold her in place and he pressed it against her lower ribs, just where the wound from the knife had been.

Ginny cried out from the pain but Lucius clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her cries for help. She tried to breathe but his hand covered her mouth and nose so soon she stopped screaming in an effort to breathe. "Perhaps this will show you how serious I am eh?" He gripped her cheeks tightly and drove her head against the wall with full force, it wasn't until she landed on the ground that she realised he had torn her shirt, a single drop of blood from her head ran down her neck and her chest, she looked up to find Lucius' wand in her face. "I tried to warn you Weasley…" He raised his want so it was pointing directly at her "Avada Keda…" He never got to finish Ginny saw his eyes widen and blood run from his mouth. Confused, she began crying, As Lucius fell at her feet, her eyes blurred the figure who had just saved her life…

A/N, ok, now if you've read 'Repercussions' you will notice that this is very similar at the momen, but I suppose im running out of ideas **Gasp**, Jokes, Please review if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it….


	3. The truth revealed

A/N: Sorry its so short, more soon i promise

Lucy Saints Thankyou for being so nice and reviewing me, Sorry if I worried u, but all is revealed in this chapter, hope u enjoy it, cos I'm dedicating it to u.

Zuvalupa Always the wonderful reviewer Thanks.

Addicted-to-fiction, relax Eva, all will be ok, just breathe, lol.

Ashen well, seeing as you asked so nicely……

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, I just borrow.

The blurry figure above her stood hard and still, Ginny blinked the tears from her eyes until the room was clear enough to see.

"Draco?" His face was hard and he didn't speak. "Lumos" she uttered quickly and the room illuminated from her wand.

The expression on Draco's face was beyond words, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slacked open. His eyes, usually staring at her with love and warmth were staring into nothing, his hair fell flat in some places and stood at odd angles in others. Single blonde strands stuck to his forehead and were clung together with blood on his head where his father had thrown him into the wooden cupboard doors.

Ginny's eyes fell down to his right hand, his right hand that was glistening crimson in her wand light and dripping with a thick red liquid. He held a knife in his hand, the same knife Lucius had used to stab her.

Draco suddenly dropped to his knees beside his dead father; a pool of red liquid swelled from under him and ran across the floor toward the door.

Ginny put her arms around him and pulled him close, he was still for a moment but then his shoulders began to shudder uncontrollably, Ginny felt the unmistakeable warm, damp tears on her shoulder.

She sat in Dumbledore's office some time later, on one of the chairs in front of his grand wooden desk, Draco sat beside her, holding her hand. Neither of them said anything, Draco's hand squeezed Ginny's, searching for comfort. His face looked so forlorn, his heart appeared broken.

Never had she seen him like this, only ever had he shown emotion when furiously attacking Ron or Harry, or the softest glint in his eye when he told her he loved her.

Now she could see that he wasn't the cold, heartless boy everybody thought he was, his taunts to Harry, Hermione and Ron were forgotten and with each tick of the clock, each second of penetrating silence, he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

When they heard Dumbledore enter the room, neither of them knew what to think, were they about to get into real trouble?

"Miss Weasley" Dumbledore greeted with a nod "Mr Malfoy" He said in a softer tone. "I have no doubt in my mind that the events that occurred in the astronomy tower tonight are such that you would like to forget, but we really must clear a few things up, would one of you care to tell me what exactly happened? Miss Weas…"

"He hit her." Draco barely whispered.

"Im sorry Mr Malfoy what was that?"

"My father" Draco's voice shook at his mention "He hurt Ginny, he hurt me enough, I would never let him hurt her again. He was going to kill her."

"What is he talking about miss Weasley?"

Ginny closed her eyes in thought for a moment before standing. She pulled her hair up so that her neck was visible, covered in bruises from Lucius' hands; Dumbledore gasped "He did this to you? Lucius Malfoy?"

"That's not all headmaster." Dumbledore furrowed his brow and became slack jawed as Ginny peeled her shirt from her body so that he could see her wounds. She had done flimsy bandaging around her stomach for the stab wound, but Lucius had opened it again earlier so it was drenched in blood, she turned, revealing the cuts and bruising on her back, and the cuts on her face were now clearly visible as well. She glanced down to see Draco staring in agony at her stomach, so she pulled her shirt back down and sat.

After that Dumbledore dismissed them, Lucius' murder was claimed self-defence and Draco and Ginny were allowed to go. As Ginny walked out of his office after Draco, she heard whispers and peeked quietly around the corner.

"How are you Draco?" Came a deep voice, unrecognisable by its kindness had Ginny not seen who was speaking.

"That bastard, he knew…. he knew that I…" Draco was red with fury and he breathed heavily as he began crying again, Snape pulled Draco to him. It was now that Ginny saw something that no one else had. The way Snape was caring for Draco, his eyes closed in silent mourning, not for Lucius, but for Draco. Ginny knew that Draco had not lost his father that night.

A/N: well, how was that, how funny, this was originally gonna be a one shot, but now I've gotta keep going, if u have any suggestions or anything for the next chapter, feel free to let me know thanks for reading, Review???


End file.
